1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-cooled heat sink kit and more particularly, to a liquid-cooled pipe with internal partition means for use in a liquid-cooled heat sink kit.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is an elevational view of a liquid-cooled heat sink kit (liquid-cooled CPU cooler) according to the prior art. Due to the limitation of the turning angles 131 and arrangement of the coiled heat pipe 13 of the heat sink kit 1, the contact area between the radiation fins 11 of the heat sink kit 1 and the heat pipe 13 is reduced. Further, the heat pipe 13 is welded to a metal plate 12 and then the metal plate 12 is fixedly fastened to the radiation fins 11 with screws 14. This heat tube mounting design causes a heat dissipation loss. Therefore, this design of liquid-cooled heat sink kit is not satisfactory in function. In order to improve the drawback of this design of liquid-cooled heat sink kit, a new design of liquid-cooled heat sink kit is developed as shown in FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 2, the liquid-cooled heat sink kit 2 comprises a fan 20, radiation fins 23, liquid-cooled pipes 21, partition members 210, and flow-guide pipes 22. The fan 20 is controlled to cause currents of air toward the radiation fins 23 to carry heat away from the flow-guide pipes 22 that is fastened to the radiation fins 23. Because the flow-guide pipes 22 are straight pipes without turning angle, they are arranged on the radiation fins 23 in a high density manner and connected between the liquid-cooled pipes 21, forming with the liquid-cooled pipes 21 a long fluid passage. Therefore, the fluid staying time in the liquid-cooled pipes 21 is greatly increased to enhance cooling effect.
Referring to FIG. 3, each of the aforesaid liquid-cooled pipes 21 has side holes 212 and neck portions 211. Partition members 210 are mounted inside each liquid-cooled pipe 21 and respectively fastened to the neck portions 211. After installation of the partition members 210 in each liquid-cooled pipe 21, the open end of each liquid-cooled pipe 21 is sealed with a copper plate 213 by welding. The fabrication of the liquid-cooled pipes 21 is complicated. During fabrication, the liquid-cooled pipe 21 is rammed to form one neck portion 211, and then side holes 212 are formed in the liquid-cooled pipe 21 in front of the neck portion 211, and then the liquid-cooled pipe 21 is rammed to form another neck portion 211 after cleaning of drilling dust from the side holes 212, and then other side holes 212 are formed in the liquid-cooled pipe 21 between the two neck portions 211, and then the aforesaid procedure is repeated again and again. This complicated processing process greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the liquid-cooled heat sink kit.